Space Wars
Space Wars is a war between the Peach Creek Republic, Urban Rangers & the Eds versus real alive aliens & possibly robots. It is unknown how the Space Wars ended. Background Jimmy's Dream World To understand how the Space Wars began might go back to where Jimmy dreamed of Nebraska & he was the most popular kid, His nightmarish dream must have been an omen, warning the rise of an intergalactic alien empire, as the sign of the dream seemed so real. Beyond Normality Jimmy's scares After Jimmy awoke, Either the dream was a real, vivid, symbolic omen or by coincedience, a nonsense story mixed with memory's & chemicals made in Jimmy's last night snack, or both. Jimmy might've realized his dream must've been real after seeing a picture of his Dream World-Nebraska on a postcard. Johnny & Ed's investigations & attack at Rolf's house Johnny & Planks journey While Jimmy's anxiety began to consume him, Johnny & Plank had fun down in the lane & saw Rolf's house in a strange shade of green. He went to investigate & Rolf's family attacked him & through him into the Cul-de-sac & then, Ed's meteor crashed in the playground. Ed's search Ed was under a delusion that morning that aliens had attacked Rolf & left a note saying: "Gone over 2 help Rolf" on a sheet of toilet paper, shortly after Johnny & Plank were blasted out of the house, Ed was fired out the chimney in a green meteor, he hatched it & warned that the Cul-de-sac was under attack. War Battle at Rolf's House Before the Battle Infiltration of Rolf's basement Edd infiltrated Rolf's basement with Ed's B-monster movie magazines & comics, while writing notes about the kind of technology the aliens could've used, he was interrupted by the sound of an alien, he was frightened to get out, even without the alien, Edd saw scary toys illuminated in the dark, along with some other kinds of technology. Return to base & Preparation for the battle Edd returned to the base with notes, he attempted to enter the base, but Ed said that Edd needed a password & Ed attacked him until Edd gagged, "Ed... It's... me... Double...D." Ed let him in, Edd showed Kevin his notes & The Peach Creek Army set off to Rolf's. The Battle Beginning At the start of the battle, From two-four casualty's struck, Jimmy first hid in a mailbox, Sarah threw her perfume at the aliens, but became the first casualty as the aliens responded by throwing the grenade-perfume back at her & caught her head, Jimmy, who hid, was the second casualty. Johnny & Plank were the third & fourth casualty's, Johnny's head was stuck in Rolf's chimney & he accidentally released fire, raining ketchup & mustard down on Plank. Climax & End At the battle's climax, Kevin gestured Ed to hand him the Bowling Ball Cannon, but Ed threw the balls to the sides, making "gutter balls". Ed then, suggested to sacrifice the prettiest female of the Army, The bait (Nazz) was a part of the battle's end, As a squid-octupus tentacle appeared from Rolf's door, Eddy started his vacuum, but it was revealed that there were no aliens, but just his family. The result was a stalemate. the result of a fifth casualty would happen if Rolf's hat was really an alien & it would use a deadly Kiss of Disaster & the Kiss would suck Nazz's life out, The Kiss of Death. Aliens strike It is unknown whether or not Peach Creek Army stood ready for assault, it possibly dissolved & rejoined once the republic found out the UFO. Battle of Andromeda After the Peach Creek Army found out that they were no longer on Earth & were traveling at the speed of light to Planet X in the deep regions near the core of the Andromeda Galaxy, The Army quickly used all of the natural supply's left from Earth, However, they were captured & were locked up a thermonuclear forcefield, locking them against the walls. Battle of Planet X On Planet X, The Army was separated, The kids were moved to a Planet X government lab to experiment them, The Eds attempt to reunite the Army, but Ed is captured & the aliens, The two Eds are forced to run throughout Planet X, passing mountain scapes, As they reach the government labs, they find that robots have been dispatched to find & capture them, upon reaching Ed's hyperactive forcefield cell, They find that the aliens have been testing Jimmy & have created clones to study his biological status, As the Eds reach Ed, several armed aliens & robots descend at them, releasing Demental & dispatching thousands of X ghosts to harm or kill the Eds. The Eds flee the scene, stealing an X ghost repulsor, killing several aliens, damaging & destroying robots & lose Demental, but are cornered as the X ghosts bring them despair & prepare to destroy them, Edd repels them with the repulsor & the kids are freed & they manage to save Jimmy before he was about to be disected & they hide in an old, underground fort that has been abandoned for years. Flight to Earth Escape from Planet X Pursuit The Army stole & redesigned the Empire's starfighters & made them four-gunners & they escaped, being pursued across the planet by Demental, The Empire's Air Force & X ghosts, Demental was immediately killed & destroyed after it demolished Fort Ed, Battle & Escape As the Army escaped, X ghosts managed to get in front of them, from there, The X ghosts attempted to perform an X ghost's Kiss, But Edd quickly repeled all of the X ghosts, the force of the blasts were so powerful, it killed the X ghosts, There were a couple X ghosts left on the Empire's starships Escape from the Andromeda Galaxy Fight & Flight The X ghosts on the Empire's starships were intending to perform an X ghost's Kiss on the Eds, but the Army escaped after fighting & the X ghosts possibly Kissed the Empire's soldiers on the starships & managed to steer it to Planet X. Return to Earth Upon the Army's return to Earth, they weren't greeted by any aliens. Aftermath The X Empire fell after the damage done in 4 days, On Gagg 16, 2983, The Fall of the X Empire ended & the planet soon lost most it's population, possibly by X ghost's Kiss or the damage caused by the Space Wars, no harm was done to the Cul-de-sac ever since the beginning of the war. Because of the war, Planet X was near extinction on aliens, X ghosts & robots. It might be possible that another government was formed to keep the planet organized & possibly reproduce robots & repopulate the planet, it's also possible that the population was too small for a government & Planet X was an extrasolar planet doomed to extinction of it's own life. See Also *Peach Creek Army/Peach Creek Republic/ The kids *Urban Rangers *Eds *The Eds are coming